


family matters

by sylviewashere



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, background steca, just because i love the junksen in it, rare pair week, sk8er au, this takes place in my sk8er au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: junksen meet the parents/family for pitch perfect rare pair week





	family matters

**Author's Note:**

> First submission for rare pair week! I wish I had more time this week to do fics, but I'll just try to make the ones I do write a little longer! c: 
> 
> also if you're unaware of my sk8er au you can read more about it on my tumblr (@rosadiaznypd) /tagged/sk8er-au
> 
> the only background you for this fic though is that aubrey is a talent agent and emily works at a children's dance studio

“Emily, I have a question for you.” 

“Hmm?” Emily hummed, bumping her head gently against Aubrey’s jaw. Aubrey’s body was tense, as it always was when Aubrey was scared of how Emily would react to something. 

“We’ve been dating for a few months...” Aubrey hesitated again.

“Yeah, it’s been awesome. Wait, are you breaking up with me?” Emily’s voice got squeaky, body shifting so she could face Aubrey properly. 

“No! No, absolutely not, baby.” Aubrey cooed. Emily sighed a breath of relief, settling down, straddling Aubrey’s lap. Aubrey placed her hands at Emily’s hip out of habit. 

“Then what’s on your mind, Bree?” 

“Well, I was wondering if you could maybe take a few days off of work. I have some time off, and I thought we could take a little vacation. Plus...I want you to meet my parents.” 

Aubrey wasn’t prepared for how undeniably excited Emily got. Her deep brown eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across her face. 

“Oh my stars, yes! That would be so amazing, Aubrey. I could see if my parents are free also, if you wouldn’t mind. I’ve told my mom all about you and she really wants to meet you. I think she kind of doesn’t believe that me, a little dance instructor, is dating you, a super awesome agent who works with the best in the business. I even sent her pictures of you, Beca, Stacie and I, but she was just kind of like ‘alright’, you know? Oh my gosh, I could meet your brothers too! I’ll have to call Chloe and see if she can take over the classes on her own. Oh, and I have to let Beca know too. She’ll probably be glad to have the apartment to herself for a while. And…” 

Aubrey listened to Emily ramble on for twenty minutes, nodding and smiling with each of Emily’s statements. Clearly, she had nothing to worry about. 

//

The next few days were spent planning and packing. Emily took some time to hang out with Beca. She felt bad leaving her alone for a few days, but Beca assured her she’d be fine (Stacie promised to call daily). Stacie was due back before Aubrey and Emily were anyway, so they’d “finally get the house to themselves for once”. 

Aubrey arranged the whole trip - after all, scheduling was her specialty. Once her family got word of Aubrey bringing her girlfriend home, her brothers scrambled to make plans to visit home for the weekend as well. Apparently they had a bet going on when Aubrey would finally bring home a girl. Whatever. 

They arrived at the airport precisely on time to catch their flight to D.C. They were almost late because Emily insisted that Aubrey stop at McDonalds on the way. If Emily made them miss their flight over a chicken nugget, Aubrey would’ve had a hard time not strangling her. 

She wouldn’t have. 

But she’d come pretty damn close. 

//

“I’m bored. Tell me a story, Bree.” Emily leaned her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Their flight had just taken off, leaving the two of them with hours to kill.

“What kind of story?” 

“Like, about your family. What was it like growing up with three older brothers? It sounds terrifying.” 

Aubrey laughed. 

“Says the only child. It wasn’t terrifying, just crazy. One time, Christopher pushed Colin off of the roof of our shed.” 

“Oh my gosh, was he okay?” Emily looked at Aubrey with wide eyes. 

“Oh, yeah. He was fine. They’re basically indestructible from trying to kill each other so often. Lovingly,” Aubrey added. “You’ll see when Colin and Matthew pick us up. Brothers just bully each other naturally. At least, mine do. Oh, and they’re endlessly competitive. Always trying to one-up the other.” 

“Competitive? Gee, you didn’t pick any of that up.” Emily rolled her eyes. 

“Are you referencing that one Monopoly game? Stacie was cheating, Em,” Aubrey said adamantly.

“You still didn’t need to flip the board,” Emily pointed out. Aubrey pouted. “Anyway, tell me more about your brothers. Did they bully you like they did each other?” 

“Not as much. I got in the middle of the crossfire though. One time, we were at the state fair, and Colin swung a punch. He was trying to hit Matthew, but he ended up nailing me in the face and I got a black eye and busted lip.” 

“Are you serious?” Emily started matching Aubrey’s tone, laughing with disbelief at how crazy her brothers were. 

“Dixie Chicks serious.” Aubrey filled the rest of their flight with equally ridiculous stories of her childhood, Emily listening with rapt fascination the whole time. 

//

“Aubrey!” Two tall men were waiting in the parking lot. The taller one, Emily recognized him as Colin, wrapped up Aubrey in a bone-crushing hug. Emily giggled as the other brother - Matthew - grabbed her as well, lifting her and swinging her around. 

“If you don’t let me down I swear I’ll - ” 

“And this must be Emily!” Matthew gave Emily a sparkling grin, smacking Emily on the shoulder. Emily struggled not to stumble at the unfamiliar form of affection. “Aubrey’s told us so much about you.” 

“I don’t how you put up with this one for so long,” Colin nodded his head toward Aubrey as both of them shoved the luggage in the back of the car. Aubrey kicked him in the back of the calf. 

“Oh, she’s the one who has to put up with me,” Emily said. 

“That’s not true,” Aubrey frowned. “You know I love you.” 

Both Colin and Matthew said “awww”, earning a glare from their little sister. Emily just smiled, pulling Aubrey closer and giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. 

Emily had never seen Aubrey blush more than when her brothers started chanting about how “freakin’ gross and adorable” they were. 

Emily decided she liked Aubrey’s brothers. 

//

“Em, honey. We’re here.” 

The younger girl grumbled something incoherent from the passenger seat, long legs propped up on the dashboard, snapback covering most of her face. Aubrey sighed, a smile tugging at her lips. Emily was giddy the whole flight, refusing to sleep (even though Aubrey told her that since they had to drive from D.C. to McLean, it would be late when they arrived).

Aubrey insisted on driving Matthew’s pickup truck, while her brother’s took their mom’s van. Perhaps playing Emily’s nighttime playlist wasn’t the best idea, but at least Emily got a little rest before inevitably asking Aubrey all about her home and insisting on being given a tour. 

Aubrey shook Emily’s knee gently, causing her to sit up suddenly. “H-what?” 

“We’re here, Emily.” 

“What time is it?” 

“Around ten.” 

Emily rubbed her eyes as the Posen brothers helped carry their bags into the house. The brunette was barely awake enough to take in the beautiful house - a colonial style brick house, with white window panels and beautiful flowers lining the perimeter. She felt a hand touch her lower back gently, guiding her to the open door. 

“My parents are already asleep,” Aubrey said, leading Emily upstairs. 

“Really?” Emily frowned. “I wanted to meet them right away, though. It feels wrong sleeping in their house without saying hello.” 

“It’s fine, really. They said they’d greet you in the morning when I told them our flight times anyway.” 

Emily just nodded, trying to take in Aubrey’s house. She squinted in the low light of the hallway, trying to get a better look at the many picture frames scattered across the wall. Most of them were group pictures of the Posen siblings; Aubrey’s three older brothers and her dressed in their Sunday best. Emily smiled when she passed a photo of a young Aubrey - she couldn’t have been more than six - covered in mud and giving the camera a goofy smile, two of her teeth missing. 

“I think this may be my new favorite picture of you, Bree,” Emily said. Aubrey paused, glancing at the picture Emily was pointing at. 

“That was right before Christopher knocked out another tooth with a baseball,” Aubrey smirked at Emily’s gasp. 

“Don’t worry, it was already loose.” 

//

Aubrey woke up to the distant sound of Emily’s laughter. She turned over, noticing the other side of her bed empty. Figures, Emily was always an early riser. 

After throwing on a hoodie - that definitely belonged to Emily - Aubrey walked swiftly downstairs, following the sound of her mother’s voice and Emily’s giggling. 

“And so I pull up to school to find  _ Aubrey  _ crying because she got in trouble!” 

“Oh my gosh, really? After pushing that girl off the playground set,  _ she  _ was crying?” 

“Yep, and it got her out of trouble too!” Aubrey’s mom laughed, pouring a glass of apple juice and passing it to Emily, who was perched at the counter, looking completely comfortable in Aubrey’s family kitchen. 

“Mother,” Aubrey groaned. “Do you have to tell that story to everyone?” 

“Oh, Aubrey,” her mother grabbed her hand. “We thought you’d never wake up.” 

“It’s nine. That’s not an outrageous time to sleep to. You two are the weird ones.” 

“Don’t call Emily weird, Aubrey.” Mama Posen scolded. Emily smiled at Aubrey over her glass of juice. “She was up earlier than I was, making pancakes.” 

“She was?” Aubrey asked. 

Emily shrugged, giving Aubrey a lopsided grin. “I figured it was the least I could do, considering your parents are letting me stay for the weekend. I met your dad before he had to go.” 

“Dad left before he got to say hi to me, what a surprise,” Aubrey muttered to herself as she made herself a bowl of cereal. 

Emily just barely caught it, and quickly added. “But he’s going to meet us for dinner. He said he had some business-y thing to take care of. He was real upset about missing you before he left.”

“Really?” Aubrey’s voice was painfully hopeful. 

Emily nodded. Aubrey looked a little happier as she ate her breakfast. 

Mrs. Posen paused next to Emily as she walked out of the kitchen, whispering, “thank you, Emily,” as she passed. Aubrey raised an eyebrow at the interaction, but Emily waved it off. 

//

“Oh, look at this photo honey. This was right after her uncle’s wedding. Look at all the kids, all dressed up.”

“Bree’s little white dress! Oh my goodness,” Emily cooed. 

“Isn’t she just the most precious little thing!” 

“Aww, Aubrey! All of your baby photos are so adorable!” 

Aubrey looked up from her phone. Her mother and Emily were flipping through the Posen family photo albums. Mama Posen was telling Emily all of the stories behind each photo, while Emily was grinning and squealing so much Aubrey was surprised her face hadn’t gotten stuck in a permanent grin yet. 

It would be sweet if her mother didn’t keep the most embarrassing photos. 

Aubrey just silently hoped that she didn’t pull out that one photo that - 

“Aubrey, hun! Can I show Emily the photo you hate?” Her mother looked at her with eyes that said ‘ _ I’m going to do it anyway’,  _ the photo album clutched close to her chest. 

“Mom, if it’s the one I think it is…” 

“Come on, Aubrey,” Emily pleaded. “It can’t be that bad. Besides, once you meet my mom I’m sure that she’ll tell you all the embarrassing things about me. We’ll be even!” 

Aubrey sighed. “Fine. Whatever. Never speak of it to Beca or Stacie though.” 

Mama Posen pushed the album closer to Emily again, flipping the page so she could see the picture. Emily started giggling immediately. “Isn’t she just the most precious thing! We were at a family reunion further down in Southern Virginia at this state park. But it was so hot outside, and Aubrey’s little baby cheeks were all red.” 

Aubrey groaned, having suffered through her mother telling this story at least a thousand times. Emily was looking back and forth between the picture and her girlfriend, obviously trying to hold her laughter for Aubrey’s sake. 

“No one else was around, so we just took off her shirt and diaper and set her down in the water on the edge of the lake. It helped her cool off, and she loved when the tiny waves went past her. Aubrey always gets so embarrassed when I show people this picture.” 

“Maybe because you’re going around showing everyone a picture of my ass!” 

“You were a baby! It’s just your cute little baby butt, Aubrey.” Mama Posen ignored Aubrey’s exasperation. 

Emily giggled, and Aubrey watched her not so stealthily take her phone out and snap a picture of the photo. “Emily, I swear.” 

“Shush, it’s adorable, Bree.” 

Aubrey huffed. At least her mom had found someone who finally appreciated all of her family stories. 

//

Emily got along so well with the Posens it was almost scary. She leaned in to the crazy weirdness of the family. Despite her brothers being way more focused on fighting with each other over dumb shit, they still found time to try to include her in their argument over Star Wars. Aubrey rolled her eyes when Emily gave in and started saying her theories. But it warmed her heart to see her girlfriend fitting in so easily. 

Emily even started easing in to hanging out with Aubrey’s dad, who she was admittedly a little terrified of at first. Soon, though, Mr. Posen was giving Emily his weird, metaphorical advice, and Emily learned to just nod and act like she understood what he meant.

And who wouldn’t love Emily? She should have gotten the superlative for “Best To Take Home To Mom” in high school. 

Apparently she got “Most Likely To Brighten Someone’s Day”. That worked too. 

//

Aubrey wasn’t sure what to expect when she met Emily’s mom. She was half-relieved that it was just Mrs. Junk that would be able to meet for lunch the day they stopped in Ohio. 

Emily was right in her assessment of her mother as well; she had a little shock on her face when Aubrey started saying who she was an agent for. Once they got past that though, Katherine Junk ended up reminding Aubrey a lot of her own mother. A little overbearing, and definitely not afraid to embarrass her daughter. 

“You should’ve seen Emily when she was little. She insisted I sign her up for every dance class she could take. Her first ballet recital was a disaster.” 

“Mom, please don’t,” Emily groaned, hiding her face behind her hands. 

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do tell, Mrs. Junk.” 

“I told you, Aubrey, call me Katherine,” she insisted. “Or mom, either one.” 

“Mom, don’t be weird,” Emily mumbled.

“Emily, calm down. Any girlfriend of yours is basically my daughter,” Katherine smiled sweetly at Aubrey. Even though she would definitely not be calling Mrs. Junk mom, the thought of Emily’s mother being so supportive of her daughter made her endlessly happy. 

Plus, Aubrey finally got some embarrassing stories about Emily. 

//

They were back in L.A., Emily playing with Aubrey’s hair while they sat in Emily and Beca’s living room. It was late, and Aubrey honestly planned on dropping Emily off at her place and then going home to unpack, but Emily insisted she wanted to spend more time with her - even though they literally just spent the entire long weekend together. 

And how could Aubrey say no to those eyes? 

Aubrey felt a tug on her hair and looked over her shoulder. “Yes, darling?” 

“Hm, come up here.” Emily’s words were lazy with sleep. 

“Okay, bossy.” Aubrey pulled herself up on the couch, the lower half of her body finding its place in Emily’s lap. “You tired?” 

“No, just wanted you closer.” Emily yawned. “Okay, maybe a little tired. But the second half of that was still true.” 

“You should go to bed. We’ve had a long few days.” Aubrey leaned her head to rest on Emily’s shoulder, gently kissing the side of her neck. 

“They were great, though.” Emily subconsciously arched her neck a little. Aubrey smirked against it. “But as much as I like meeting your family, this is better.” 

“Agreed.” Aubrey nipped Emily’s neck, causing a squeak from the younger woman. Emily finally pulled Aubrey up to kiss her, entangling her hands in Aubrey’s hair. 

They were so wrapped up in each other that they missed the sound of the door opening and a pair of footsteps entering the house. A long groan suddenly pulled them from each other, and they looked up to see Beca and Stacie standing near the edge of the room. 

“Aw, Beca don’t be mean, they’re sweet,” Stacie slapped the shorter girl. 

“Can’t you guys be  _ sweet  _ at Aubrey’s house?” 

 


End file.
